Loud Dragons
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Join Lincoln ba his sisters as they fight against dark forces of the fantasy realm and protect Royal Woods.
1. Chapter 1

**That's right I'm bringing this story back. But with a few changes. First off as usual the Casagrandes are in Royal Woods and the Santiagos are still in Royal Woods. But the rest will be shown soon. I don't own the Loud House.**

It's a normal day in the Loud house. Lincoln is reading a comic book in his room until he noticed the readers. "Oh hey I'm Lincoln Loud and believe it or not I'm a dragon." Lincoln said. "Well half dragon actually."

Lincoln exits his room and walks down the hall. "My Mom is a dragon with a human form and my dad is human. But my sisters and I don't just breath fire, we breath fire, Ice, lightning and earth. Pretty crazy I know." Lincoln said.

"Hey Linc!" Luan walks up to her little brother. "Boy do I have a tail to tell you!"

"That's not funny Luan." Lincoln groaned.

"I'm saying that your tail is showing." said Luan.

Lincoln looks behind him and sees that an orange tail is sticking out of his rear end. "Dang it!" Lincoln groaned and focused really hard and his tail disappeared.

"I know it's not easy controlling your powers, believe me every time I laughed smoke came out of my nose, and my wings popped out of my back." said Luan.

"Really?" Lincoln asked.

"True story Linc. But don't worry your older sisters will have your back teaching you how to control your abilities and become a protector of Royal Woods." Luan said.

"You think so?" Lincoln asked.

"I know so." said Luan. "Now come on Lori is waiting for us in the forest."

"Sure just give me a minute." said Lincoln.

"You got it." said Luan and walked downstairs.

"It's never a dull moment when you're a dragon." Lincoln smirked and then ran downstairs.

 **Sorry that it was short, but there will be more story to come. Please review.**


	2. Dragons and Broomsticks part 1

Lincoln and his older sisters are in the woods. Their dragon forms are basic, only a few inches taller, horns on their heads, scales with the colour of their attire with different coloured underbellies and razor sharp teeth.

Lincoln fired a fireball at a target and it burns up. Lynn turns the tip of her tail into a rock with pointy spikes and whacks her target. Luna fired lightning from her mouth and destroys the target. Luan uses ice breath to freeze her target and smashes it with her tail.

"Ok that's enough!" Lori said.

The rest of the siblings gathered together presented themselves to Lori. "I have to admit girls and Lincoln, you're improving well. Too bad Mom had to work during training." Lori sighed. "But she would be proud to see us improving."

"Like my rock tail!" Lynn smirked.

"My lightning breath is way better." Luna said.

"No way my ice breath is cool." Luan giggled. "Get it?"

"I think my fire breath is better!" Lincoln smirked.

"That's enough!" Lori shouted. "Come on we need to get going we need to get home before Dad gets home." Then the Louds are surrounded by cyclone flames of their colour and turn back into their human forms and walked back to Vanzilla and head on home.

* * *

The next day at Royal Woods elementary school, Ronnie Anne is at her locker trying to open her locker. "Come on open up!" Ronnie Anne groaned and then she got an idea. She looks left and right and sees that the coast is clear and it was clear. Ronnie Anne pointed her finger at her locker and it opens her locker. "Sweet."

"Hey Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln greeted and walked towards her locker.

"S'up Lame-o. We're still hanging at your place?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Actually I was thinking maybe we can hang out at your place?" Lincoln asked and Ronnie Anne's eyes widened.

"My place?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah, besides you know how my sisters are with us." said Lincoln.

"You sure, ever since my extended family moved in it's been crazy, pretty crazy." said Ronnie Anne.

"I'll risk it." Lincoln replied.

"Can you excuse me for a minute." Ronnie Anne smiled nervously and dashed to the girls washroom and enters a stall.

"Aw man what am I going to do? I can't let Lincoln know that my family are witches and warlocks." Ronnie Anne groaned. "I better make sure Lincoln doesn't see anything weird."

Ronnie Anne took out her phone and calls her mom and she answers the call. "Hi Ronalda, How did you know I was on my break?" Maria asked.

"Lucky guess." Ronnie Anne shrugged. "But I got a problem! Lincoln is coming over to our house."

"That sounds like fun." said Maria.

"Yeah but I need to hide our secret that we're witches and warlocks." Ronnie Anne said.

"Oh dear. Listen just tell them not to do any magic or potion making of any sort." Maria said.

"You got it!" Ronnie Anne said. "Bye Mom!"

"Bye sweetie see you at home." said Maria and hung up.

Ronnie Anne sighed and looked down. "Let's just hope nothing bad happens." said Ronnie Anne.

* * *

Meanwhile Lincoln is breathing in and out of a paper bag. "Relax Lincoln as long her grandmother doesn't feed you spicy food so fire doesn't come out, you're good." Lincoln said.

That is when Ronnie Anne walks in and smiles. "You ready to go Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"You know it!" Lincoln nodded.

 **Who's secret will be revealed first? Lincoln's dragon heritage or Ronnie Anne's witch heritage? Find out next time.**


	3. Dragons and Broomsticks part 2

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both walked towards the Santiago/Casagrande house, but Ronnie Anne stops Lincoln. "Hold on. I need to check up on something." Ronnie Anne said and walked inside her house.

Ronnie Anne looked around her house and sees that everything is normal until she walked into the kitchen to see Rosa, Frida and Carlota wearing witches' robes and hats.

"Hey look I have a friend coming over and he doesn't know about this, so make the caldron disappear." Ronnie Anne said.

"Oh Lincoln's here, I can't wait to meet him." Frida gasped in excitement. "I need to get my camera." Frida runs off.

"Alright, Ronnie Anne we'll hide the caldron," Rosa said.

Carlota lifts the caldron using magic but suddenly it spills on Ronnie Anne and with a puff of smoke she's turned into a chicken. "Whoops," Carlota said with a nervous look on her face.

"Quick turn me back quick!" Ronnie Anne shouted and she felt something in her gut. "Oh, crud!" She shouted and then she laid an egg.

Rosa quickly poured a purple potion on Ronnie Anne and with a puff of smoke making her human again. "Thanks, grandma." Ronnie Anne said.

"You're welcome sweetie," said Rosa. "We'll hide anything Magical while you distract the boy!"

"On it." Ronnie Anne nodded and ran off.

Back outside Ronnie Anne exited her house where Lincoln was waiting. "Sorry about that." Ronnie Anne chuckled nervously. "Come inside." Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walk inside the house.

The two are in Ronnie Anne and Carlota's room playing some video games. As usual Lincoln got his butt kicked by Ronnie Anne. "Aw man!" Lincoln groaned.

"I win again." Ronnie Anne smirked.

"You got lucky," said Lincoln as he selected pick your character.

Then Carl walks into the house with a paper bag in his hands. "I got some ingredients I need to make a love potion to use on Lori," Carl said to himself.

Then Carlota grabs Carl and drags him to the kitchen much to his dismay. "What gives?" Carl asked.

"We're trying to lay low on the magic stuff while Ronnie Anne is with Lincoln." Carlota explained. "So we can't do any magic or potion making for the time being." Carlota said as she gives the paper bag from Carl's hands.

"Oh come on I needed that!" Carl whined.

"Go play with your toys instead!" Carlota said.

Meanwhile at Flip's food and fuel, a 11 year old girl with fair skin, brown hair, thin eyebrows, 3 pairs of eyelashes, and buckteeth. She wears a pink shirt, purple blazer, red skirt in a vertical striped pattern, purple stockings, and brown boots, this is Mollie. Lincoln's rival and Girl Jordan's best friend. She exits the store with a slushy in her hands.

"I love me a Flippy." Mollie said as she began to drink her Flippy as she walked on home.

But then all of a sudden she started to get woozy and her head began to hurt. "What was in that Flippy!?" She exclaimed as she stubbles into a alleyway.

Mollie then drops the Flippy on the ground and looks at her hands, but instead of hands it was claws covered in white scales, and lizard like claws. Then she hears the sound of fabric ripping and sees that she grew a tail with white scales and ivy blue spikes on it.

"What's happening to me?!" Mollie groaned as she open her eyes to reveal icy blue eyes with black irises.

As her face grew white scales and grew razor sharp teeth. As face began to morph and grew a muzzle. Then it shows her shadow and her body was changing into something that was not human. It was a dragon and the proceeds destroyed Mollie's clothes and her wings spread as she growls.

 **Hey guys sorry for the long wait. But I had a block on it. The next chapter will be the last part I promise. Oh I would like to thank Mysterious Mr M for Mollie being a dragon. But not a fire breathing dragon that's for sure. Anyway read and review.**


End file.
